Mokey (Mokey's Show)
Summary Mokey is the main protagonist of the Mokey's show. While starting as a simple Mickey Mouse knock off (Even sharing the same name), Mokey has eventually become his own character and gained a lot of popularity due to his absurd humor based mostly in slapstick and visual gags Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to at least 9-B, likely higher. Higher with Christmas spirit Name: Mokey Origin: Mokey's Show Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Momi remarked he was too old for Trick or Treat, has grown a beard) Classification: Anthropomorphic mouse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Enhanced Senses (Can see a fully white snowman in a fully white background, can sense christmas coming), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Body Control (Can stretch his arms), Regeneration (Low-High, regenerated from suddenly turning into nothing but bones), possible minor resistance to Fear Manipulation (Managed to get really close to SPC-087-1 before screaming out of fear), Sound Manipulation (His screams are strong enough to throw others out of bed or physically damage them, even over the phone), Size Manipulation (Sometimes grows bigger while screaming), Transmutation (Turned a kid into a cooked chicken just by screaming, turned Momi into a fan by punching her, compresed a person with his bare hands into a christmas decoration), Explosion Manipulation (Said christmas decoration exploded after touching the floor), Time Manipulation (Made two days happen in a few seconds), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse his falling), Teleportation (Via scene transitions), Stealth Mastery (Can walk unnoticed in house. It should be noted that his floor makes a loud, table smacking-like noice while walking in it), Flight, Dimensional Travel with Santa's watch, Preparation, Rage Power Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level (Was afraid of a "Normal Person" due to being a mouse), to at least Wall level (Casually broke wooden tables, pendulum clocks and wooden doors. Chopped a tree just by smacking it), likely higher (One-Shot Remiu). Higher with Christmas spirit (One-Shot Krampus). Screams and Santa's watch likely ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic (Moved faster than Momi could see) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift a pine with one hand. Lifted a cake so heavy it could destroy the floor just by falling for around a meter) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to at least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: Varies from Below Average level to at least Wall level (Fell over a wooden table along with Momi with enough force to break it, without being injured), likely higher Stamina: High (Managed to stand up after falling down the stairs for 50 floors and while starving. Can scream for extended periods of time) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Lamp:' A lamp of less of 75 watts, as it works even in prescence of SCP-087 *'Gun:' A gun that can carry at very least 5 bullets *'Binoculars:' A pair of Mokey-shaped binoculars *'Santa's watch:' Allows him to create portals to other dimentions, used it to create an army made out of alternate Mokeys. Can also shatter a person's body by throwing the watch at them *'Sword:' A large sized sword which can be enhanced with Cristmas spirit to boost it's power Intelligence: High in battle (Led an army of Mokeys and has shown to be good in using his many abilities in combat) Weaknesses: Short temper and lack of common sense. Often hindered by fear. Enters in a euphoric state every Christmas, though if this is a weakness is debatable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Moonsault:' Mockey jumps over the opponent and hits them with his elbow *'Tree Chop:' Mokey chops down a pine, then slams it into the opponent *'Table Maker:' Mokey stands in front of a pine while saw noices play in the background, turning the pine into a table that he smashes into the opponent *'Table Pine:' Mokey makes a table pine grow, puts it right besides the opponent, and a table falls over them *'Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru:' Mokey stands behind the opponent and pinches their hear *'Boomerang Throw:' Mokey breaks the spine of the opponent, then throws them in the air while waiting them to return. If Mokey fails to catch them, then the opponent will end up at the bottom of the stairs and fall up them until they reach the top, where they will slip in a banana peel and fall down the stairs until they reach the bottom, where they will slip in a banana peel and fall up the stairs again. Better seen than explained Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rodents Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Mokey's Show Category:Toon Force Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Body Control Usres Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explotion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:YouTube Category:Serious Profiles Category:Mouses